The conventional multi-picture treatment apparatuses have mainly centered on PIP (picture-in-picture) functions which display two segmentary pictures by inputting outside signals to the monitor, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Sho 61(1986)-99475 entitled "Multi-Scanning Type Television Set" discloses a technique for a multi-scanning television set which, in addition to the receiving function of the conventional TV, allows for the horizontal frequency outputted from the converting apparatus and the like to increase the scanning lines by a factor of two in order to receive other video signals.
Furthermore, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. Sho (1987)-27308 entitled "Camera for Multi-Screen" discloses a technique of forming a multi-screen which comprises several of camera tubes, photo-electric amplification means mounted on the respective camera tubes, an optical fiber cable with a sectional surface ratio of 4:3 connected to the photoelectric amplification means, and lens causing images to be projected on the surface of the optical fiber cable adjusted with the overall sectional surface ratio of 4:3.
However, in this kind of conventional PIP screen or multi-screen, there has existed drawbacks of not being able to display separate messages on the screen.